Elevator installations for conveying persons and goods have been known for a long time and are customary. Since elevator installations are relatively long-term capital-cost items with service lives of 20 years and more it can happen that with time these no longer satisfy changing demands. In certain circumstances modernization of the installation may be required. By the term “modernization” there is to be understood in the following not just exchange of technologically aged components. Modernization can also mean rebuilding or redesigning existing installations and thus adapting these to new needs. Through modernization, elevator installations can, for example, be operated more safely, more efficiently, more comfortably for users and/or more favorably for operators.
In elevator installations of older modes of construction the stories are selected by pressing touch buttons of an input device arranged in an elevator cage. Increasing popularity is enjoyed by elevator installations with story terminals which are arranged on stories and by way of which destination calls can be input from outside the cage, whereby the installations can be operated more efficiently.